


Stars & Pumpkins

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Just some Intrulogical fall fluff for the soul.





	Stars & Pumpkins

“Are you ready yet, Lo lo?” Remus asked his boyfriend jumping up in excitement. The couple was going to a local pumpkin patch to pick some pumpkins for carving and Remus was really excited to spend alone time with the love of his life.

“Almost, love, I just need to retrieve my scarf then we can head out.” Logan grabbed his dark blue and wrapped it around his neck before exiting the room. Remus grabbed Logan’s hand before pulling out the front door. The couple had decided to walk because the pumpkin was only a few blocks away. Today was a good day to take a walk there was only a slight nip of cold and the air was crisp and cool. 

As the couple walked they held each others’ hands to keep them from getting cold. Logan enjoyed taking walks in the autumn it was cooler than the summer and warmer than the winter. He guessed spring was OK to but Logan really appreciated the fall color palette. Soon they arrived at their destination. Remus being Remus admittedly threw himself on top of the nearest pumpkin not caring that he was getting his probably already not clean clothes dirtier. Logan couldn't help but laugh a little at his cute boyfriend’s silly antics. 

“Do you what to actually look at the other pumpkins or are you satisfied with hugging that one, Rem?” The man in the glasses asked the human equivalent of a dumpster. Remus stood up not bothering to brush off any dirt and gave Logan a soft kiss on his cheek before saying,  
“I want to look at other pumpkins as long as we carve them together.” Remus then snatched Logan’s wrist in his hand and pulled him further into the field of pumpkins. 

Remus continued to guide his boyfriend through the patch before spotting a pumpkin that was in fact not orange but white. The trash man let out a gasp before announcing, “That is the most perfect pumpkin it is supremely better than all those basic bitch orange pumpkins. I what one I call dibs.” 

It took longer for Logan to find a satisfactory pumpkin and by the time he did the sun was starting to set and the air was starting to chill, so the couple headed home. “I had a great time. I found this carve worthy pumpkin and you existed.” Remus told his lovely nerd while spun around with his chosen pumpkin. When the trash man stopped spinning he booped his boyfriend on his nose that was a light pink from the cold before kissing his forehead. 

When the loving couple came house they set pumpkins on the porch before heading back into the safe warmth of their home. “Would you care to stargaze tonight, my little octopus?” Logan asked his love who was now eating popcorn drizzled with ranch. Logan really loved the nights when he and Remus could just lay together and observe the vast universe. 

“If it makes you happy it makes me ecstatic. I go snag us a blanket and meet you in the backyard.” Remus said skipping off the get the blanket. Logan quickly made some hot chocolate them proceed to the backyard but not before he put marshmallows in rem’s coco. 

When the two met outside Remus through the blanket on the ground along with some pillows he got from the couch and Logan handed his lover a cup of hot chocolate then lay down next to him. They held hands as Logan told the stories behind the different stars scattered across the dark blue sky. Remus loved hearing Logan talk so passionate about astronomy and just sciencey stuff in general. If Remus had teachers like Logan them he might have showed up to school. Remus often wondered what Logan saw in him he wasn’t smart or even close to being as smart as Logan. Seeming to hear Remus’s inner dialogue The man glasses said, “ I love you because you’re and never trying to be anyone else and I do truly love the uniqueness of your mind even when others don’t.” After reassuring his boyfriend Logan placed a loving kissed on Remus’s lips. The couple they there looking at the star before falling asleep in each others loving embrace.


End file.
